Look With Your Heart
by bwbmw8
Summary: Erik is blind from the mob, but many years later, Christine finds him, and Erik has a son.


**A/N: This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. Obviously.**

* * *

Look With Your Heart

Erik jumped. He hadn't seen visitors for years, or actually heard. He was blind. An accident that happened years ago had left him blind and deformed. It ruined his life for quite while. Now he could see shadows. But, who was that person who was knocking at three in the morning? He turned his head to find a woman and her little boy standing in his doorway. That shape looked familiar. "I recognize you", called Erik, "Who are you?" A voice that was vaguely familiar called out, "I am Christine. This is the reason that you recognize me. But, how did you recognize me? I thought you were blind. Did your eyes suddenly get better?" Erik coldly replied, "If you read my letters you would know that I can see shadows, now. That shows how much you care about me. You probably dump them in the fire." "I don't. Phillipe dumps them in the fire. I beg him not to, and he burned my arm once. After that, I was too scared to intervene," Christine moaned. Erik yelled, "He did what to you? He burned you? I told him to care for you so that you wouldn't get hurt, and he hurts you on purpose. That insolent fool, he lied to me. How is your arm now?" "It hasn't healed yet. Phillipe wouldn't let me use the medical supplies. I tried my best with makeshift bandages, but I think it got infected," Christine moaned. Erik stared, the little boy had run over to him and was crying. "What's the matter, child?" Erik asked. The boy stopped crying at Erik's voice. "It appears that our son already wants to get to know his father," Christine said happily. Our son? Erik stared at the boy. "His eyes, just like yours, are different colors. His left eye is blue, and his right eye is amber. He has your jet black hair, as well," Christine stated. "W-what's his name," Erik stuttered. Christine turned to the boy and commanded him,"Tell Erik your full name." The boy replied,"M-my name is Charles. Charles Gustave Erik de Chagny." Erik smiled and said,"No de Chagny names? Charles is your grandfather's name, Gustave is your father's name, and Erik is, of course, my name. But, why would you name your son after me? A monster!" "You're not a monster," Christine said, "Phillipe is the monster. He does not look like one, but he acts like one. One, at first glance, might a foolish assumption that you are the monster and that Phillipe is the victim, but in your heart, you are innocent, hurt by my carelessness. Phillipe is the monster that took away your sight. He sent the mob after you." "And that is because I am a monster, right?" Erik interrupted. Christine grumbled and replied, "Don't interrupt, Erik. Anyways, you only murdered in self-defense. But it is all my fault. I couldn't see the light in the darkness. Your appearance doesn't bother me anymore. Truthfully, what scared me was your temper and the murderous look in your eyes." Erik replied coldly, "I have an uncontrollable temper and murderous needs. This is why I am a monster. My horrid face doesn't scare people, my y temper, my past, and my appearance scare people. You are telling me, I am a monster inside and out." Christine interrupted him quickly, "No! Stop saying that!" She slapped Erik very hard and he fell backwards. Erik moaned and stuttered, "Y-you should know better than to p-push a blind man. D-do you care for m-my health at all? You could have seriously hurt me." Erik pulled his sleeve up to reveal a long, deep, bloody wound. Christine gasped and exclaimed, "How did you get that?" "From an accident. I am blind, remember," Erik said sadly and dejectedly. "But you are still so strong. Even after the accident, you returned to normal. If Phillipe or any men went through an accident like that, they probably would never return to normal, and would be weaker. You are back to normal and are composing operas and arias, singing in the same beautiful enchanting voice as before, you design amazing buildings yet again, and doing all those other things that you did before the accident. You just have to modify and change those tasks to better fit life with your new disability," Christine retorted.

* * *

**Sorry for the sudden end of the chapter, but I didn't know how to end it well.**


End file.
